Saiyan Secrets Revealed
by TrunksgirlBlaze27
Summary: It's another GV fic but i'm making it a little different Hopefully You'll like it so please RR...NO FLAMES!I'm a first time fic writer so be easy! THANKS!
1. Morning

Hi its Blaze here! Just a reminder that this is my first fic, so I might not be too good at first. I'm going to be looking for 5 to 10 reviews to update before I add more chapters. Chapters may begin small but will be longer later on if it is continued. No flames please! ILOVE TRUNKS! R/R

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the things in this fic…. If I did my name would be Akira Toriyama and it's not! He owns it not me!

'…' thoughts

/ switching to another scene

"…"speaking

(…)bond

**Bold **sounds

**Saiyan Secrets Revealed**

_**Morning**_

It was a peaceful morning, the sun was bright, the wind gently blew, and from the small house of 439 Mountain areas everything was going as usual. **CLANG** As one who knows the Son family that was the sound that could normally be heard. Seven years have past since the Cell Games and the death of Earth's hero Son Goku. Yet his family lives on in "peace".

"Ow! Mom what was that for?" groaned Gohan as he rubbed the now forming bump on his hard head. Gohan was a fairly tall boy, built like his father. As a martial artist he was _very_ well built. He had pitch black raven hair that stuck up at odd angles and black dark eyes filled with guilt and sadness. Though growing up in the mountains and being his father's son he developed a certain Naïve personality. He hid his well toned muscles and body behind baggy school clothes. His mother had signed him up for high school not but a few days ago. He had been home-schooled by his mother since he could talk. His usual orange, plaid pants, white, long-sleeved shirt, and black vest had been replaced with his purple training gi. On his gi was an orange star badge that indicated he was a student at orange star high school.

"Damn….that hurt," he grumbled under his breath. He winced as he rubbed that offending bruise. He wore a disgruntled expression and seemed to be annoyed with something else that was on his mind.

**BANG**

This time Gohan made friends with the kitchen tile.

"The first time was for wearing that outfit to school!" huffed an enraged Chi Chi.

"The second time was for saying a curse. I may not have as good of hearing as your father, but I still heard that comment! Now hurry up and get ready or you'll be late for sch-"

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

An orange blur was all that was seen zoom past the kitchen table, only to be caught by a strong arm.

"Let me go!"

Gohan smirked "Why squirt?" he asked teasingly.

"Becauseifyoudon'tIwillgetTrunkstogetMr.VegetatotellallyoursecretstoyourclasswhenyouandyourclassgoestoAuntBulma'shouse!" claimed Goten in one quick breath. (a/n: If u didn't catch that the chibi said "Because if you don't I will get trunks to get Mr. Vegeta to tell your secrets to your class when you and your class go to Aunt Bulma's house.)

Gohan being the big brother was able to make out what the chibi said, thus going into a "gracious" shock. In other words he dropped his brother to the floor and continued to stare at the spot where the demi-saiyan had been.

Goten sweat dropped at his mistake and quickly thought up a cover story, thinking back on why he promised not to tell Big Brother his secret.

/**Flash Back**/

_2 weeks before at C.C._

The Mini-Goku sat in a blue bedroom covered with toys and video games. He stared back at lavender haired prince sitting opposite of him. Trunks noticed the confused look on his best friend's face and growled in frustration.

"Do I have to go over the plan again or do you remember it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to keep it a secret and I understand but I don't want Big Brother mad at me because when he gets mad he is scary…" replied the younger boy, a hint of uneasiness in his voice as he trailed of.

"Don't worry he won't find out it is us if you keep it a secret, okay?" Trunks said reassuring his friend with his father's infamous smirk. "If you promise to keep it a secret I'll bring out my special candy stash to eat as a sneak for tonight's sleepover." He bribed slyly. (a/n: Trunks is such a cutie…and his older self is such a hottie! Back of Marai Trunks lovers he's mine!)

/**End Flash Back**/

"I just said that to make you let go, Big Brother!" Goten stated with a mischievous grin.

/**End Chapter**/

Blaze: sry im ending the chap right here so if u want to know what happens tune in next time to find out!

Marai Trunks: You're so evil u know that?

Blaze: Well Trunks-kun maybe I am but im the author so there! _sticks out tongue_

Marai Trunks: Anyway people read and review!

Blaze: Yeah im hoping for at least 5 reviews to continue my story so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!

' Oh and I want to recommend dragonlovers82's fic A New Secret Revealed to u people…she needs reviews so help her out! THANKS AGAIN!'


	2. Trouble Happens

Blaze : Hey guys, I decided to add another chapter because I got 5 good reviews…the least amount I asked for , but hey I shouldn't be picky I got reviews right? Thanks for sending them and keep them coming!

Marai Trunks: You sure are acting nice…?

Blaze: (growls) So, I'm allowed to be nice, aren't I! Just…Go…or something! Why don't you go chop down a tree or something with that precious sword of yours!

Marai Trunks: (walks away grumbling)

Blaze: (ignoring her mate) Anyway, here is the next chapter, so please keep up those good reviews! Thanks!

'…' thoughts

/ switching to another scene

"…" speaking

(…) bond

**Bold **sounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz or any of the characters! If I did I would be rich and I am not though I wish I was…so don't sue me!

**Saiyan Secrets Revealed**

_**Chapter 2: Trouble Happens**_

Gohan who had been stammering to say something, replied "Oh! Okay…"he was a bit suspicious of his brother's sudden excuse but ignored the feeling. He glanced at the clock and yelped. 'I'm going to be late, again! Damn!'

"Bye Mom, bye Goten! I have to go."

With that he wolfed down whatever breakfast he had on his plate and flew out the door, literally. Chi Chi who had eyed her young son's grin eyed him warily before cleaning up the rest of the dishes on the breakfast table.

"Goten, sweety, could you tell me why your brother was wearing his training gi and not his school clothes?" asked Chi Chi her voice coated with sugar. (a/n: right…Uh Oh!)

"Um...ah…well today when I woke up Big Brother, he tried to ki blast me for jumping on him. He was still sleepy, though, and missed, so he hit his pile of clean school clothes. He put on hi gi instead because all his other clothes were in the wash. He kind of wasn't happy when you didn't do the laundry," replied Goten edging quietly towards the front door, sweating slightly.

His nervousness didn't go unnoticed though for the wife of Goku pulled out the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom and brought it down upon her young son's head.

**/Dende's Lookout** (a/n: He named it not me!)/

"Wow and I didn't even give him that excuse, Trunks seems to be rubbing off on him…hmm. That could help with my plan of Gohan torture," said the God of Earth to him self. Piccolo, meditating in the corner not to far away, sighed. 'I hope the kid goes easy on him _this_ time, I don't want to have to start looking for a new Kami.'

/**To Gohan**/

Flying as fast as possible Gohan was on his way to Orange Star high school. Unfortunately in his hasty retreat the young fighter forgot his Saiyaman at the house in the spare cupboard. A piercing alarm sounded in the distance and reached his sensitive Saiyan ears just as he was about to land on the school roof. 'Great! Now I have no chance of making it on time, although I might make it if I hurry…' thought the distressed teenager. (a/n: never say never…wait maybe that's the wrong statement.)

**BRIIIIIINNNGGGG!**

As if on cue the school bell signaling homeroom began rang. Cursing under his breath he shot into the air toward the crime scene, already hearing the footsteps of Satan's daughter hurrying up to the roof.

/**With Videl**/

Videl was sitting in homeroom waiting for Gohan to arrive. He had only been in Orange Star for three days now and already was a suspect of hiding something from her. 'As soon as you get here Son Gohan I will find out what you're hiding!' She mentally noted his late presence. Next to her sat her bubbly, blonde friend Erasa who kept chattering nonsense into her aching ear. On the other side of Erasa sat Sharpener, another blonde, the class's top jock and one of the most, thick headed students. He kept throwing the city hero a look that said "you know you want to go out with me, babe" obviously not catching the heated death glares, coming from her features, that followed the action. Ignoring him Videl kept her attention towards the door awaiting the arrival of the class nerd and the center attention of her suspicions.

She started to let her thoughts wander until a loud beeping came from her police radio in her watch.

"Go ahead, Chief."

"Videl, we could use your assistance down here! There are these dangerous robbers holding a group hostage…they won't let us near… they are threatening to kill them if we do anything!" Chief Hudson replied urgently.

"Where is this Chief?"

"Umm…"

"…" Videl sweat dropped

"Oh! At the city bank on Satan south…hurry!"

"I'm on my way!"

Switching of the link the daughter of the world champion hopped her desk into the isle and ran down the stairs to the front of the room. Yelling an apology to Mr. Pike she sped out of the door towards the roof. Decapsulizing her yellow Jet Copter she started up the engine and flew towards the crime scene. Videl took off in such a hurry that, she did not seem to realize that the roof door was left open, leaving an opportunity for two certain young pranksters to sneak in unnoticed.

The Great Saiyaman aka Gohan arrived on a dangerous scene. Cop cars surrounded the bank. The robbers crowded inside it and standing at the top window was a man with a small T.V. in his hands. He looked well built, stern, and serious. He was wearing a tight white muscle shirt and a sneer on his face. He had dark eyes and messy brown hair. He seemed to be the leader, for he was barking orders at the police and through a communicator to the group of thugs in the main room. On the T.V. was a view of the hostages surrounded by the crooks with semi-auto machine guns pointed toward them. The T.V must have been connected to one of the security cameras because it watched the scene from above.

Gohan was about to give his assistance when he heard Videl's copter flying to the scene behind him. As he turned around to look he finally noticed that he wasn't dressed in his hero costume. Moving to press the button on his watch he whimpered as he found it missing from its post.

"Today just isn't my day, is it?" he asked himself quietly. Quickly to prevent him self from being recognized he transformed into Super Saiyan. He waited for Videl to get closer before floating down and walking past the police ignoring their cries of protest. He just hoped that Videl did not recognize him otherwise he would be in for one hell of a day when this was over.

/**End Chapter**/

Blaze: Well that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think! I tried to make it longer than the first out of request. So please read and review!

Marai Trunks: You don't have to remind them all the time I'm sure they can figure out that they should review your fic. By the way am _I_ going to be in the story?

Blaze: When the time comes if you stay on my good side I might put you in…

Marai Trunks: (glares) Hey what do you mean _might_?

Blaze: (ignoring him) Give me some reviews and I will update soon, but I need reviews people! Thanks!


End file.
